


Pride's Journey

by KJWatts



Series: Writetober 2020 [7]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts
Summary: When faced with anger, one cannot move on until the issue is faced.
Series: Writetober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953337





	Pride's Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Latest flash fic in my Visions of Revelation universe for Writetober 2020.

“So, we’re outted again?” Mark broke the long silence.

Sarah once might have ignored the string of words. But not today. The issue needed faced. “Is that a question?”

“No an observation on the stupidity of mankind.”

“Remember, your measuring stick for others becomes your own someday.”

Truth, yet …


End file.
